One Fans Blog: Agumon's Adventures of Monster House Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Recap - The Princess and the Gobblin (1991 film) Part 1 with Opening Credits The episode begins in a quiet little town where the wind is blowing and many orange, yellow, brown and red-colored leaves are being blown and shaken off of the branches of trees. It is during the season of Halloween in the afternoon. One of the leaves is blown off of the tree branch and is floating on the ground while suddenly, the sound of a little girl riding on a tricycle comes by. The girl rides through the leaves while enjoying herself on her tricycle. Girl: Hello, fence! The girl does some more singing and passes through some houses with some Halloween decorations. She later goes over a bump, but she's okay. Girl: Hello, leaves! She goes around some leaf bags and piles as she looks up in the sky smiling at it. Girl: Hello, sky! She continues to go through some other stuff including more houses as she rings her bell that's on her trike. She was enjoying herself some more until something made her stop at a yard with a creepy old tree. The camera then stops when the leave comes and is blown back by the wind and goes back to the girl. She is stuck in the middle of the yard's lawn and is having troubles getting out. She later on looks at a creepy old house on which is in the yard and is becoming very scared. The leaf that we have saw is being blown to the house and goes on the door. The sound of a lock on the door knob is being heard and inside that house is a creepy old man who reveals himself out of his house and runs over to the girl snarling at her. Old Man: GET OFF MY LAWN! The little girl screams and tries to get off of his lawn like he wanted her to but is still having problems getting out due to the wheel on her trike being tangled to the grass blades. Old Man(running up to the girl): FASTER, FASTER, FASTER! DO YOU WANT TO GET EATEN ALIVE?! Girl(shaking her head): No! Old Man(pointing his hand at where she is supposed to be going): THEN GET OUTTA HERE! The girl screams again by getting off her tricycle and runs off until she stops and turns around to see that her trike is still on his lawn. Girl: My trike! The old man picks the her tricycle up and pulls it apart in half while growling with rage. The girl cries and runs off without her tricycle. Old Man: STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! He coughes after seeing her leave and goes back to his house with the girl's broken tricycle. As he goes to his door, he turns around and sees his neighbour across the street taking a picture of him and snarls with annoyance before going back in. The neighbour across the street turns out to be a young boy looking through his telescope out his bedroom window and is startled by the old man who is really his neighbour. Lady(calling up to him just to get his attention): DJ! Man: We're going to be late! DJ(the boy's real name): Okay, coming! DJ puts a picture on which he took of the old man on his desk and writes something on a piece of paper. DJ(writing): "October 30th! Another tricycle". (talking to his mother after being called to him)I'm coming! After DJ leaves to get to his parents, his picture reveals the old man's creepy face just like the other pictures on his desk. Else where, the Digi Squad are entering the town which is now hanging up Halloween decorations. Agumon is going to be a punk, Gabumon is going to be a bear, Biyomon is going to be a phoenix, Tentomon is going to be Heracross from Pokemon, Palmon is going to be a baby, Gomamon is going to be Captain Nemo's submarine the Nautilus from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Patamon is going to be a griffin, Gatomon is going to be Cheetara from Thundercats, Yugi is going to be the Dark Magician, Joey is going to be the Flame Swordsman, Tristan is going to be a monkey, Tea's going to be the Magician of Faith, Franklin is going to be Papa Q. Bear from the Berenstein Bears, Fergy is going to be an astronaut, Paulie is going to be a DJ, Hudson is going to be a cowboy, Les is going to be an old man, Toby is going to be Kyle Brosfloski from South Park, Love is going to be a cheerleader, Cool is going to be a miner, Oscar is going to be his superheroic alter ego, Panda Hero, Max is going to be a cooking show host the twins, Congo and Bingo are going to be a two-headed dragon, Yami is going to be Tinkerbell, Didi is going to be Little Godzilla and Gizmo is going to be Ryo from Street Fighter. Paulie: I don't know how to say this to you guys, but I think this is going to be the best Halloween ever! Fergy: Yeah and it's a good thing that those kids are going out trick-or-treating for candy from bowls instead of pinatas. I just don't like being bashed to pieces with a stick. Gizmo: Wiinoohouufel, Fergy! Joey: What did Gizmo say? I can't understand him with that language of his. Tentomon: He said that we know how Fergy feels about those bat-holding, sugar-crazed kids. Tristan: Wow! You're a real Sherlock Holmes! Did you figure that out by yourself? Tentomon: Actually, like Les' language, I also understand Mogwai language as well as relaxing on a nice beach and figuring a way out of a room with no exits. But, that's just me. Toby: Hey, you guys! Look over there! Agumon: Hmm! It looks like a family is going out on a vacation. Cool: During Halloween and the middle of Autumn? Come on, do these people know that they should be getting some candy for those kids who go out trick-or-treating and stuff? Agumon: Well, maybe we should go over there to see what's going on. DJ runs outside to see his parents and starts to explain to his mother about the old man tearing another tricycle apart. DJ: Mom, he did it again! He took another tricycle! DJ's Mom(calming him down): Okay, honey! We talked about this! You cannot stay up in your room all day staring at an old man through a telescope. DJ: But mom, there's something wrong with that house. I'm serious! DJ's Mom(turning back to him): What was that?! DJ(clearing his throat and starts to act polite): Serious! DJ's Mom(feeling nervous): His voice sounds funny! DJ sighs as his father walks over to him. DJ's Dad: Someone is hitting puberty! What's happening to my body?(laughs and pats DJ on his left shoulder) Right, buddy? DJ's Mom: Maybe you should come with us! DJ's Dad: Oh, the boy's too busy! He's got his spying to do. DJ: I'm not spying!(realizing he shouldn't act rude towards his parents) Oh, uh.... DJ's Dad(laughing and patting on his shoulder again): Well, uh... It's okay, buddy! When I was your age, I did exactly the same thing. Of course, it was binoculars and a couple of the lovely Jenson twins. Neither of which was as lovely as your beautiful mother! DJ's Mom: Oh! DJ's Dad: Would your be a maid and help me bring in the ensizer? DJ's Mom: Oh, the ensizer! Of course! I'll get that! DJ's Dad: Hold this for me, will ya? DJ sighs again while holding his dad's model tooth until our heroes arrive and meet him. Agumon: Um, excuse me! But are you and your parents going on vacation during Halloween? It's a time to go out for tricks and treats tommorrow. DJ: Actually, only my parents are going on vacation and I do not know you guys so what do you call yourselves? Agumon: We're the Digi Squad! I'm Agumon and these are my friends, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. Yugi: I'm Yugi Moto and these are my friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. Franklin: I'm Franklin Fizzly Bear and these are my dudes, Fergy Fudgehog, Paulie Pretztail, Hudson Horstachio and Les Galagoogoo. Toby: And I'm Toby and these are my friends, Oscar, Cool, Congo, Bingo, Yami, Love, Max and Didi. And this little fellow along with us is our Mogwai friend, Gizmo. Gizmo: Ollo! Oscar: He means, "hello"! Biyomon: If it's just your parents who are going on vacation then why won't you be going with them? DJ: It's about my strange neighbour, Nevercrocker! He's been doing a lot of stuff which is very destructive and abusive. Joey: Such as what? DJ: Such as tearing a tricycle apart and bringing it inside his house along with him. Tea: Oh, that's terrible! I would feel the same thing if someone takes one of my Duel Monster cards and rips it apart like he did to that tricycle. DJ: Anyways, I'm starting to get very suspicious about him. Would either of you guys like to help out. Hudson: If there's a weird mystery you are smelling, then we can do it just like what that red-haired guy from his comics does on TV. Didi: Didi! Didi! Didi! The old man whose real name is Nevercrocker closes the window of his house as DJ's parents gets the their car going. DJ's Mom(opening the driver's side window open just to talk to DJ): Lizabeth will be hear in a few hours! Gomamon: Um, who's Lizabeth? DJ: My babysitter! What else? DJ's Mom: If anything happens, call the police and hide in your closet! DJ's Dad: He knows that! DJ's Mom: See you tommorrow night! Patamon: Tommorrow night? That's Halloween! DJ's parents were about to leave the drive way in the car until something went bump from behind that caught their attention. It was a kid wearing a "Creature From The Black Lagoon" mask who bumped into the car and falls on his back. DJ's Mom: Whatchou down?! DJ's Dad: Just let me drive this thing, will ya? DJ's Mom(feeling worried): Where is DJ?! Where is DJ?! DJ's Dad: You would be so happy that he would be under the car, would you? DJ's father opens the window down and sees the masked kid who got up after getting hit by accident. Masked Kid: Sorry! It's hard to see with the mask on.(laughs) DJ's Dad(taking the kid's mask off to reveal the kid's face): Then why won't you keep it off, Chowder?(rolls his eyes just to get annoyed as he closes the window again) DJ's Mom: Why did you put up your window? Gatomon: Who do you suppose is that kid your parents accidentally ran over? DJ(sighs): That's my friend, Chowder! He's like that at times. Chowder(masked kid's real name): Hey, DJ! Say, are these kids in costumes new friends of yours. Franklin: I hate to say this to you, micro dude, but we're not wearing costumes. Not yet, that is! DJ's Mom(waving goodbye to him, Chowder and Agumon and friends): Bye, bye, kids! Now tell them you love them, please? DJ's Dad: Come on, he knows that! DJ's Mom: He's our son! DJ's Dad: I just don't want to embarrass him. DJ's Mom: Just say, "I love you, son"! DJ's Dad: He knows I love him! Why do I have to roll down the window if we're going to be late?! DJ's Mom(rolling the driver's window down): We both love you! That includes your DAD! DJ's Dad: That's right! DJ's parents have drived out of the drive way thus driving over Chowder's mask leaving tire tracks on it. DJ's Mom: Now blow him a kiss! DJ's Dad: I don't think we have time for this. DJ's Mom: Just blow him a kiss! DJ's Dad: We don't have time for this. DJ sighs even louder after his parents have left. Fergy: Aw! Cheer up because it's almost Halloween! There's going to be fun, exitement and not only that stuff but sugary, sweet and delectable treats just waiting to say, "mouth, I love you"! Franklin: "Mouth, I love you"? Chowder: The pinata has a point because in one day and three hours, it's candy time! Okay? Max: He's right, DJ! Just be flexible and pretty soon, you'll be enjoying yourself like us. Chowder(showing DJ and our heroes his basketball): Check it out! I got a new ball! Tentomon: Wow! That must be one of those NBA Basketballs, is that right?! Chowder: That's right, bug man! DJ: Cool! DJ takes the ball and checks it out by bouncing it. Chowder: Oh, speaking of which, have you decided? Skulker? Her cryptkeeper(acting like a creepy creature)! DJ: Chowder, I don't think I'm going trick-or-treating this year. Les: Huh?! Chowder: What?!(seeing DJ shoots the ball into the basketball hoop) Come on! You're gonna break us six year streak! Bingo: And besides, you don't want to miss all the fun the other children are thinking about having tommorrow night, aren't you? DJ: Yeah, six years of being jumped into ache! Maybe I'm getting too grown up. DJ throws the ball into the hoop again and Chowder catches it and turns to him just to make a babyish face and childish sound to him. Tea: Will you stop doing that? That acting of yours is not just bothering DJ, it's also bothering me! Chowder then does some tricks with his basketball and stops to talk to DJ again. Chowder: Thirty seconds on the clock!(huffing while bouncing his ball) I'm playing basketball! He does more and more tricks and looks up at the hoop. Chowder: It's time for an "in your face" disgrace! He shoots it to the hoop but not into it, hits it which hits him back and rolls away. Love: Chowder, are you okay?! Yami: Boy, that sure is a bad mark on your face there. Chowder: My nose is in my brain! Yugi: Let us see! Trust us, we're not going to touch it, just take a look at it. DJ(in shock with the others as they see Chowder faking it): Oh, my gosh! Chowder: What?! DJ: You're a dork! Chowder(feeling okay and sees that his ball's not around. Get it? Around? Hah!): Where's my ball? Tristan: Well, the last time we saw it was that it was on the drive way. Or maybe?! DJ, Chowder and our heroes turn around and with the shocked look on their faces, they won't believe their eyes. Chowder: Oh, no! The ball is at Nevercracker's house, so they run to the other side of the street to get it back and then stopped as they see the sign, "beware". Gizmo: Oonoo! Palmon: It's on old Nevercracker's lawn alright! No doubt about that. DJ(patting on Chowder's back as he whimpers): Sorry, man! Chowder: Wait, wait, wait! Uh, DJ and guys, um, you're going up now you get it! Gomamon: Are you crazy?! If that cranky old guy catches us, then we are in serious hot water! DJ: Chowder, your just landed on Nevercracker's lawn. It doesn't exist anymore. Chowder looks at his ball on the lawn and starts to whimper towards DJ and Agumon and friends. Chowder: I payed $28.00 for that ball! I read ten yards and asked my mom about it 26x! I never worked that hard in my life! DJ: Shh!(just to listen for Nevercracker) Nevercracker hasn't come out yet. Chowder: So? DJ: So maybe he's sleeping. Congo: Well, what other ideas do you have in mind, Einstein? DJ(taking a small step on the lawn): Alright, we'll do this! Chowder: I'll never forget this! Hurry, though! Chowder pushes DJ, Agumon, Yugi, Franklin, Toby and their friends onto Nevercracker's yard and quickly runs onto the lawn to get his ball. But as they were this close to the ball, they hear the sound of the door opening and sees Nevercracker catching them red handed. Toby: Oh, crud! Nevercracker(growling): You! Chowder: Guys, run! Nevercracker runs up to DJ and our heroes but misses them as they dodged him. DJ and the Digi Squad almost fall on their backs as Nevercracker runs up to them and sees some grass being pushed out of the ground. Nevercracker(shocked): What have you done?! Tea: We didn't mean it! It was an accident, really! Nevercracker: You are all dead! Agumon: Hurry, run! DJ and our heroes run off as Nevercracker tries to catche them again and begins to chase them. The Digi Squad made it out of the yard but DJ is caught by the arm by Nevercracker and gets dragged Chowder. DJ: Help, guys! Chowder(yelling for help): HELP! HELP! Tristan: How is that going to help? There's no one else near us. Nevercracker starts to lift DJ up and yells at him. Nevercracker: YOU THINK YOU JUST CAUTERIZE MY LAWN?! DJ: No! I'm sorry! Nevercracker: YOU WANNA BE A DEAD PERSON! DJ: No! I love life! Nevercracker: THIS PLACE IS NOT A PLAYGROUND FOR CHILDREN! DJ: I got it now one! Nevercracker: THIS IS MY HOUSE! WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT THAT?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER?! Later on, after a heart beat, Nevercracker gets a heart attack, becomes completely still falls over to the ground with DJ being lied on by him. Chowder and our heroes watch with horror as DJ struggles to get him off and the house closes the door with a fire starting inside of hit letting smoke out of the chimney. Outside the house, an ambulence appears and two men put Nevercracker on a bed-like thing and take him to the vehicle while DJ, Agumon, Yugi, Franklin, Toby and their friends see them carry him away from his house after his heart attack. A blade of grass from his lawn grasps to his finger but gets slipped away. DJ is starting to feel guilty when something shiny got his attention. It was a key when he picked it up. Two of the men were having troubles pushing the trolley due to the grass holding onto it but they mangae to break it free without one of the wheels that has been sucked into the ground by the grass. The two men put Nevercracker into the van as Chowder smiles by hitting DJ lightly as he and the others watch the ambulance take off. Chowder(seeing DJ walking up to Nevercracker's house): No siren, not a sign! DJ(looking at the house as one of its windows gets a crack): I'm a murderer!